


Nightmares Pt 2

by relinquish_one_bullet



Series: Dragon Age One Shots [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relinquish_one_bullet/pseuds/relinquish_one_bullet





	

“Don’t.”

A breathed word woke her almost instantly, her eyelids fluttering slightly and then her gaze settled on his troubled face. She’d always been a light sleeper, ever since she could remember. In her clan, it had been a trained trait, to guard against attacks at night. Now it kept Cullen within a breath’s reach. 

“L-Leave her.” 

He trembled, twitching hard. It was difficult to watch him like this, to see him scared and alone. She turned sleepily on her side, dragging gentle fingertips down his cheek. He twitched again, harder, and then gasped awake. 

“It’s all right.” She whispered, pressing her forehead to his temple and keeping her hand against his cheek, “I’m here.” 

He took a shaky breath, unable to speak, but closed his eyes all the same. The stubble on his cheek brushed harshly against her nose but she pressed into him nonetheless, running her thumb along his cheekbone. 

“I dreamt…” He paused, shivering, “You were calling to me and I was running to get to you. My feet kept getting stuck, tripping me. And then…a demon…it…” 

He trailed off when she shushed him, brushing a careful kiss to his temple as she pulled away slightly. He closed his eyes again, taking short, shallow breaths to calm himself down. The nightmares came less and less frequently, but when they did come they racked him painfully. 

“It was just a dream.” She breathed, kissing his jaw, “We’re okay. We’re here.” 

He nodded, sinking back against the bed, but his eyes remained open and staring at the ceiling. He halfheartedly brushed his fingertips down her arm and then sighed, untangling himself from her and sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“I need some air.” He paused, a guilty expression littering his face before he leaned down and kissed her forehead, “Please get some sleep, love.” 

And with that he was standing, shrugging into a light shirt and heading downstairs. She didn’t remind him that he could easily get air standing on the balcony that overlooked the mountains or that she would gladly accompany him on his stroll into the night. She simply lied there for a few more moments and then slid out of bed. 

She slipped a robe over her slip and then stepped into some boots before heading downstairs. She had no real intent of finding him, not right away, but getting some fresh air for herself didn’t sound like such a bad idea. Even with the balcony doors open wide, air rushing through, she still sometimes missed the nights with her clan when she could see the stars.

Outside, the wind blew more bitterly than she anticipated and she wrapped her robe tighter to conserve body heat. It only sort of worked and goosebumps rose over her skin in no time at all. 

The solid steps up to the battlements were a comfort to her for reasons that she wasn’t entirely aware of. Perhaps, since Haven, having a place so strong and standing made her feel safe. Perhaps she figured the walls here would keep all those she found herself loving, safe. 

She took the long way around, certain she knew where the commander was. She passed soldiers on patrol, talking in hushed whispers, and Cole who was sitting by himself, watching the sick down below being tended to. Just as she suspected, Cullen’s office was lit by candlelight. 

He, surprisingly, wasn’t inside his office though. She spotted his silhouette on the next section of battlements, staring off at the dark mountains beyond. 

“You didn’t have to come out here.” He mumbled with a sigh when she was close enough to hear, never looking back 

“Fresh air’s good for you.” She shrugged, standing beside him 

“Mischa…” He began but she shook her head, waving off whatever apology he was going to come up with 

“Are you feeling better?” She asked instead, letting him slide behind her and shield her from the wind

“Yes.” He replied though she wasn’t entirely convinced, “Is this really all you’re wearing?”

He pulled gently at the robe she wore and then wrapped her up tightly in his arms. She didn’t fight him, merely hummed with approval and pressed her face tightly to his neck and chest when she twisted in his arms. 

“You’ll freeze to death out here.” He mused, pulling her away from the battlement, “Back inside.”

“Are you coming with me?” She asked, muffled by his chest

“I…there’s a few reports I want to look over before morning.” He admitted after a moment

She hummed again and then pulled away to look at him. The bags under his eyes were more pronounced than usual, his expression bleak. She managed to smooth out a crease in his shirt and then nodded, leading the way to his office.

“Mischa, you must rest.” He trailed behind her, exasperated, but she didn’t answer

They both slipped through the doorway into his office and she quietly lit the few candles surrounding his desk so he’d have some light. The reports he needed to go over were stacked in the corner, at least a foot high. 

He sighed, knowing better than to fight with her, and sank down into the chair behind the desk to get to work. She watched him momentarily, watching him drag a report forward and skim it for details, a telltale crease forming between his eyebrows. 

Asking him to relax had never worked before. Telling him to take a break only made him want to push harder, work longer. She’d had to get tricky with the ways she made him rest and recharge. Tonight was no different. 

She sauntered to the edge of the desk, sinking down onto the corner closest to him and peering above to look at the report. Requisition orders for troops two hundred miles away. 

He fought hard to ignore her, to press on with his work, but she scooted a little closer, her leg against his. After a moment he sighed, setting the report down and running a hand through his hair. She took the moment to pounce, crawling into his lap. 

“Maker you’re cold.” He yelped as she wrapped her cold limbs around him 

“Hmm…warm me up, then.” She challenged, leaving a stray kiss at his throat and pulling herself closer

“I…oh.” He chuckled, “If you say so.”

He was still distracted by whatever nightmare his mind had conjured up, she could tell, but his dark eyes glinted with something familiar too and she couldn’t help but smile when he nuzzled against her hair and caged her in his arms. It took only a few minutes of squeezing to get her warm again, her lips kissing against his chin lazily every once and a while. 

“Better?” He asked after a moment and she nodded, peeling herself away just far enough that she could look at him 

“What?” He asked after a moment under her gaze, blushing 

“You’re still thinking about your nightmare.” She mumbled, running a hand through his hair 

“Oh.” He sighed, closing his eyes, “It…is hard to get the picture from my mind.” 

“I might be able to help with that.” She whispered, leaning down and placing a wet, warm kiss to a spot below his ear 

“Hmm I have no doubt.” He answered, his voice deep and relaxed 

He leaned back against the oversized chair, sighing as she traced gentle lips against his neck. She sucked and kissed her way down one side and then up the other, pausing momentarily to bite his ear lobe. It earned a swift jolt from him, fingers biting into her legs. 

She untied her robe in the next instant, letting it fall silently to pool around his feet. The slip she wore was very nearly translucent, more so now in the soft candlelight, and his dark eyes wandered over her silently, heat spreading across his face. 

Her hands made short work of his clothing next, peeling away the layers to reveal his chest, pausing only to kiss him lightly, teasing him. He leaned back, relaxing, his head resting against the top of the chair and his fingertips brushing lightly against the tops of her thighs. 

She grinned when his eyes closed, a soft sigh escaping past barely parted lips, before she delved right into him. Her fingertips, still cold from the frigid wind, traced along his ribcage and then up, over his shoulders, to tangle into his hair. She kissed him once, twice, sucking hard on his bottom lip. His hands rose naturally, resting at the back of her thighs, pulling her closer, closer, closer. 

“Mischa.” He breathed it between kisses, attempting to gain control 

“Relax.” Was her only reply, pulling herself forward to kiss him again 

He groaned, his hands rising, slipping beneath her light clothing, dragging rogue fingertips down her back. It took merely a moment for him to stand, setting her against the desk and stepping between her legs. 

He was always trying to remain in control: control of his vices, control of the battlefield, control of the bedroom. Any other night, she would have obliged happily, preferring to be dominated; a little pain with her pleasure. But tonight was about him, was about erasing nightmares that lingered a breath away. 

And so when he reached forward to pull the slip over her head, she stopped him, tiptoeing her way to the ground again. His eyebrows furrowed, confused, but already her hands were working on his belt. It clattered to the floor with his pants and he gingerly stepped out of them, unsure. 

Her fingertips grazed from his hips to bellybutton and then on down. Already his lips were slightly parted, fingers caressing her face as she sunk down onto her knees. Her fingers wrapped around him naturally, squeezing just hard enough to send a jolt through him. 

“Mischa.” He tried again, his voice hoarse

She glanced up through dark eyelashes, meeting his gaze, and then licked from base to tip, never breaking the stare. He groaned, letting his head hang back, eyes closed. Her tongue swirled around his head and then she dipped her head forward, taking him as far as she could. 

He grunted as she set the pace, teeth grazing ever so gently every once and a while. The muscles in his legs throbbed, tightening when she pulled back, sucking hard. Spit dribbled past her lips, down her chin, coating him. 

“I… _maker_.” He hissed, threading a hand through her hair and guiding the motions and speed of her mouth 

In these small moments, she knew without a doubt she had his entire attention. No matter the nightmares, no matter the withdrawal, here he thought of nothing else. And she planned to prolong that ecstasy as long as she could. 

She pulled away, smirking at the groan he let slip. Her eyes glinted up mischievously from her position on the floor, a mere breath away from what he wanted most. 

“Hmm didn’t you say you wanted to look over some reports?” She teased, lips brushing against his head, his eyes closed tight

“Don’t you dare.” He breathed the words, a threat

She merely smirked. He managed to open his eyes, dark and hungry, the muscles in his legs still taut as he pushed back slightly towards the desk. 

“Well go ahead.” She commanded, light fingertips trailing along his shaft, making him tremble 

He gingerly reached for an order from the top of the stack, holding it halfheartedly. He skimmed over it and she clucked, squeezing hard and sending another jolt through him. 

“Out loud, please.” 

“Our troops in the Hinterlands require gah!” She slid her tongue from top to bottom, swirling around his head, “Require…more supplies. Healing potions. And…and…new armor.”

“Hmm.” She hummed, head in her mouth, staring up at him before motioning to the stack of orders again 

He sighed, groaning as she bobbed her head, so slowly. His mouth parted and he simply stared down at her for a moment, their eyes meeting. She stopped, holding him motionlessly in her mouth and raised her eyebrows.

“We need to muster… _Maker_ …we need…supplies…for the Riverwatch…” He groaned again, hips bucking, “Mischa…I…”

“Riverwatch?” She pulled away just momentarily and then continued her agonizingly slow onslaught

He glared, his legs trembling. She wondered just how long she could push him, keep him on the edge like this. Judging by his harsh breath and white knuckles of his unoccupied hand, clamping against the desk, it wouldn’t be too long.

“They…” his voice strained, “Riverwatch…need two more guards…and… _please_ Mischa.” 

She grinned, picking up speed. His head fell back for a moment, teeth crunched together. He let the order he was holding fall to the ground and laced his fingers in her hair again, pulling her forward. 

But she stopped again, eyes laughing. He barely looked down, just groped for another order as she started to bob again. His chest and neck were flushed, his body a fluid line from head to toe as he leaned back slightly. 

“Your clan.” He choked out the words, biting his lip momentarily, “We’re sending…Mischa…I…I…we’re sen- _ah!_ ”

She was picking up the pace, sucking in her cheeks. He was trying, trying so hard to continue, but his eyes crunched closed and he hissed in a breath. His hips bucked momentarily, his head hung back.

“D-don’t stop.” He breathed, “Mischa don’t…”

He moaned, a guttural sound that made every hair on her arms stand at attention but she simply picked up the pace yet again. The order fell silently from his hand, clasping the edge of the desk, desperately holding himself up. 

He whined as she pulled away again, barely containing her laugh. His fingers were still lightly tangled in her hair, keeping her close as she looked up and met his gaze. He looked anything but pleased.

“We’ll never get through the stack at this rate.” She teased, dragging fingernails down his thighs

“The _stack_?” He barked, eyes wide 

She merely laughed up at him, eyes crinkling. He grabbed her in the next moment, pulling her to her feet despite the surprised yelp she let slip past her lips. In the next moment books and forms were splayed across the desk, falling to the ground in a clatter. 

Her slip was the next to go before he shoved her against the table, hips biting into the edge, his body enveloping her from behind. She could feel her heartbeat in her ears, banging hard against her chest. 

“Perhaps you’d like a turn?” He growled, close to her ear

She swallowed hard, shaking her head back and forth. He pushed towards her again, skin on skin. In these few dominating moments, she imagined how he was on the field: commander of the inquisition forces. She shivered.

“No?” He teased her, “Wouldn’t you like to read over requisition orders while I peeled you apart second by second?”

He licked along her ear, a secret weakness only he knew, and she flinched. This was not what she anticipated but already her core was burning. He leaned over her again, pressing her tighter against the desk, her hips aching. 

“Cullen…” 

He merely bit her ear in return and any thought of talking her way out diminished. He slipped a hand in front of her, teasing fingertips tickling along her thighs and then sliding between her legs. 

She whimpered, bucking despite herself, and he kept up a steady pace until her knees were wobbling, barely able to stand. 

“Cullen I…please…”

She half expected him to pull away, to tease her like she had teased him, but it seemed she’d pushed him too far for that. In the next moment she was bent over the desk and he was positioning himself behind her. He thrust forward, nearly lifting her feet off the ground. 

She groaned, hot and wet, before he continued. He slammed against her, knocking her hips into the desk and surely leaving bruises he would kiss away tomorrow morning. He wrapped an arm around her slender shoulders, pulling himself over top of her as he continued, his chest pressing tight against her back. 

His lips found her neck as she gasped, heady, her thoughts melding to one word intervals and moans that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Maker, could it always be like this? 

She was close, her fingers trying desperately to grasp as the desk, to find purchase. She closed her eyes, her breath hitching for a moment, before wave after wave of ecstasy broke against her. 

“Cullen…I…please…” She couldn’t get her thoughts together, lost in a haze 

He slowed slightly, allowed her to catch her breath and see clearly again, before he flipped her over. Her back smashed against the desk and he lifted her legs, positioning her calves around his head. 

He gripped her thighs tightly, moving faster and faster. She craned her head, her back arching, already on edge again. She laid her arms above her, fingers gripping onto the back edge of the desk, before he changed momentum again. 

“Mischa I’m…” He grunted, losing the edge to his voice, “I’m going…”

She managed to squeeze her legs as he came, his motions sporadic. He moaned, leaning forward and pressing his face against her neck, her legs still resting on his shoulders. He seemed perfectly content to stay there the rest of the night, his breathing labored and shallow. 

“Hmm.” He mumbled against her neck, “You are exceptionally cruel.” 

He teased her, kissing lazily against her neck. She grinned in response, keeping her eyes closed, letting the goosebumps rise as his light breaths danced across her skin. Cruel? Perhaps. But she could feel the weight that had lifted from him, the nightmare finally forgotten. 

“Somehow I’ll make it up to you.” She breathed, kissing his shoulder

He pushed himself away, his eyes meeting hers before crinkling into a smile. He kissed the tip of her nose, her lips, her chin, and then slowly stood again, untangling himself from her. She dragged her slip back over her head and he stepped into his trousers before they escaped to the bed above his office, unwilling to walk back in the cold. 

She slipped into bed before the chill had overtaken her, snuggling up close to him as he sighed, exhausted. He wrapped an arm around her, pressing his face against her hair as she all but tangled herself around him. It took only moments for them to fall asleep, peaceful and deep, and most importantly without nightmares.


End file.
